


Burning Soul

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anger, Blue is mad, Break down, Controlling, Crying, Cuddles, Family Nightmare's Gang, Fatherly Nightmare, Fighting, Mature Blue, Resets, Running Away, Trapped, Understanding Nightmare, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Inspired by *new version/rewritten* Healing What Has Been Broken by Harrish6.Blue is angry at Stretch for controlling him ever since the kidnapping incident. Every moment of every passing day and conversation only makes his anger grow. A burning feeling inside his Soul.Eventually, he just couldn't take it anymore.





	Burning Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The new one has a scene about Blue and I just Love it!!! And this was inspired by that chapter! A little show of how anger can make people do some things they don't usually do. And how controlling behavior can effect the people around someone. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Leave feedback if you do!

Blue looks down at his taco with blank eye lights, no longer blue stars that sparkle endlessly. Why bother? It'll just take more energy to do so.

A fire burning deep inside his Soul as his thoughts ran wild. Stretch. His supposed 'caring loving brother'. Fuck. Him.

Ever since he's been kidnapped by Error- really was it kidnap? More of a sudden hang out because Error never hurt him or anything. It was actually quiet pleasant being with him-Stretch never allowed him to see Error again. Much less leave the AU.

In fact, he has everyone, the whole AU, _watching_ him. He has everyone keeping an eye on him like a **prisoner**.

He's not allowed to leave. He's not allowed to be himself. He's not allowed to do anything beyond what Stretch has set out for him. He's not allowed to break out of his **mold**.

Blue isn't stupid. He's naive, sure, but he's in no way stupid. He's the elder brother. He's the more responsible one. He's the _strongest_ monster in the whole underground.

Yet time and time again he's treated like a fucking _child_. He's not allowed to grow, to do so would be Stretch having a fit. So he doesn't. He pretends to be cute and innocent when he isn't.

And after years of constant mental and emotional abuse, he no longer loves Stretch. No, he hates him.

Blue looks at his plate, for a moment thinking to just smash it at the wall to release his anger.

But he doesn't. Because it would make Stretch upset and question him.

So Blue throws the taco in the trash and begins to wash the plate, feeling empty yet burning at the same time. A fire in his Soul as he stares blankly yet glaring at everything. He need to clean this prison soon, Stretch will be back.

Another day. Practically another Reset.

\------------------------

Blue sits on the couch as he stares at the wall, the house silent as the fire burns lowly in his chest. He shouldn't dwell on it. Ignore the flame. Ignore the hate. He doesn't want to do something he'll regret.

But how can he continue to resist when he has the means?

Blue looks over when a portal opened and Stretch walks inside. Stretch sighs softly before seeing Blue, frowning when he sees what Blue is wearing.

A simple blue pullover hoodie, grey pants, blue sneakers and his bandana. Blue stares back at him, feeling the fire burning brighter and hotter.

"what are you wearing bro?" Stretch lazily drawls.

Blue forces his eyes to turn into stars as he frowns sadly. He spoke, sounding innocent and childish- he hated it. "Sorry Papy. But my battle body had a dent on it and I have nothing to wear."

Stretch frowns. "don't you have other clothes? when did you get those?"

"Oh! I made them!" Blue says proudly, feeling happy for once in a long time as he smiles down at his clothes. "I found them in the dump and I fixed it up! I did a good job right?"

Stretch narrows his eyes at Blue. "yeah, you did. Since when did you sew?"

Blue glares at Stretch, but he masked it with a pout. "Really Papy! I can learn other hobbies too!"

Stretch frowns deeper. "why don't you wear your old battle body Sans? why don't you let me fix it and you can wear it again."

Blue frowns at Stretch. "But I like these clothes. They're comfortable."

"well I don't." Stretch says blankly. "where is your battle body Sans? let me fix it."

"I gave it to Grillby to fix." Blue says, a tone in his voice. "He'll return it to me when it's done."

Stretch frowns and went to the door. "stay here. I'll go get it for you."

"Stars Papy just leave it!" Blue says in exasperation. "Grillby will fix it for me!"

"and what if he messes it up?" Stretch asks, looking at Blue. "i know how precious that battle body is to you. i'm getting it back and i will fix it back to normal. you stay here."

Blue felt that fire grow larger but looks down. He scowled hatefully but kept his tone soft and guilty. "Okay Papy."

Stretch seems to look satisfied before he turns towards the door. "and go change into your pajamas in the meantime. I won't be long."

With that he teleports away.

Blue glared at the door hatefully; feeling something in him start to crack.

"No, I won't." he says to himself, as if answering Stretch and opens the door to leave. He'll head for Muffets for something he usually scorns at. Alcohol.

He walks through Snowdin calmly, standing tall but not rigid like before. He's not going to get into the Royal Guard anymore right? Not with Alphys treating him like a kid too.

Speaking of which, here's she is now.

"Ngah!!! Sans!" Alphys screams at him as she comes to a stop. "Why aren't you at training?!!"

Blue ignores the fire inside of him and gave Alphys a small smile, looking guilty. "I'm sorry Alphys. But my battle body is dented and I gave it to Grillby to be fixed. So I can't train for a while."

"What?!!" she hollered. "A Royal Guardsman shouldn't care about what they wear!!! You need to train every day!!!"

"But I'm already strong." Blue frowns at Alphys, the irritation he felt starting to take over him.

"No you aren't! Not yet anyway!" Alphys grins at him, feeling excited. "Not unless you beat me!"

"So if I defeat you, that means I won't need to train anymore?" Blue questions with a raised brow, his face blank and considering.

Alphys laughed, clearly amused. And obviously underestemating Blue. "Of course! If you can beat me!"

Blue hums softly in thought and activates his bright blue left eye with a blink. "Okay."

~~~

Alphys panted softly in the snow, her HP at 5 with bones scattered around her. Blue stood with a bone in hand, not a drop of sweat on him and not tired in any way.

He leans down and tilts Alphys' chin up with the bone. "Does that mean I win?"

Alphys looks up at Blue and nods tiredly. "How....how are you so strong?"

"Silly Alphys," Blue smiles and stands back, dissipating the bone. "I've always been strong. You all just _underestemate_ me."

With that, Blue walks around Alphys' panting form and towards Muffets. He already knows the residents of Snowdin have called his brother, and he doesn't care.

As the fire burns hotter in his Soul, a crack forming more and more, he doesn't care one bit.

~~~

Blue walks into the restaurant and sits at the bar table, smiling pleasantly at everyone but not initiating a conversation like he always does. It's childish.

And he's done being childish.

"What can I get for you deary?" Muffet hums with a pleasant smile. "We have a special on cakes and I have some fresh ingredients for a milkshake."

Blue smiles at Muffet. "No thanks Muffet. I'll just take a whiskey."

Everyone stares at Blue in shock, Muffet blinking her many eyes while staring at Blue. She regains her composure. "I'm sorry but I cannot-"

"I'm 25." Blue says factually, taking out his ID card and sliding it in front of Muffet, staring at her with two blue circles for eyes instead of stars. "Almost 26. I don't care what my brother says, I'm legally old enough to do what I please. And this time, he won't stop me or say otherwise."

Muffet looks at Blue in shock, hell, everyone is. Blue doesn't care as he met her gaze. "Well?"

"W-what did you want again?" Muffet stutters in shock.

"A whiskey." Blue repeated before waving his hand. "Or bourbon or tequila. I'm not picky and I have enough G to pay for it."

Blue resisted the urge to say something snappy about it being his own hard earned money and not 'pocket money' Stretch gave him. In fact, Blue had been the one who had given Stretch his pocket money for years. Still does.

Muffet nods and went to get the alcohol. Blue rolls his eyes and pockets his ID card, waiting for his drink. Muffet comes back with a bottle of whiskey and hands it to Blue, who gave her a good amount of G.

Blue takes a sip and frowns. He looks at Muffet unamused. "Nice try but this has been watered down. I can barely taste anything."

Muffet gawks in shock before taking the bottle. "O-of course. I apologize."

Blue _smiles_ at her, eyes hard. "I'm not my brother. Do not treat me like a child Muffet. I know what alcohol taste like before Papyrus had his first one night stand. Or his first cigarette even."

Muffet looks shell shocked and worried before nodding and went to grab another bottle. This time it's unopened.

Blue takes it with a kind smile. "Thank you Muffet." he opens the bottle easily and takes a sip, feeling the burn of the alcohol going down his throat. He puts it down on the table. That had been good and satisfying.

Blue continues to drink as he pulls out a beaten journal from his pocket, reading over what he had wrote in it. Inside are poems, stories and other small scribbles that he had written overtime. The Resets cannot change this journal. It is given to him from Error and he would not let it go to waste. This journal gave him freedom in ways no one has since Error took him. Oh Stretch doesn't know he has this. It's the only thing Stretch doesn't know about and he will **never** take this from him. Or even try and supervise him anymore.

Not anymore.

~~~

It said a lot that after half an hour, and half the bottle drank, Stretch comes into the parlour and sees him. Blue is at the bar table writing the last few words on his journal before closing it. He locks it for safekeeping.

"Hello brother." he says calmly before taking a sip of his drink.

"sans!" Stretch called in shock and concern. "what are you doing?!"

Blue kept his journal and turns to him with blank, blue circles for eyes as he frowned. "Drinking."

Stretch looks at the bottle and Blue before turning to Muffet. Blue rolls his eyes when he sees that Stretch is starting to glare. "Oh please. Do not make Muffet your next scapegoat. I am not a damn child."

Stretch gawked at Blue as the smaller jumps down the stool and walks towards him, taking another sip of his drink.

"b-bro...I-"

"I what?" Blue snapped at Stretch with a glare.

Stretch was silent for a moment before he frowns at Blue. "come here. we're going home."

Blue scowled hatefully at Stretch and walks towards the door, ripping his arm away from the taller when Stretch tried to grab him. This startled Stretch as he watched his brother walk out the door. He glares at everyone in the parlour. They didn't even try to stop his brother from drinking. They looked down ashamed.

Stretch quickly followed his brother who drank the last bit of alcohol. Stretch frowned worriedly. Blue can't drink that. It will ruin him. Besides, his brother doesn't like alcohol or anything like that. So why is he doing the things that he hates?

"hey bro?" Stretch asked, gaining a hum from his brother but nothing more. Blue didn't even look at him. "who put you up to this? I know you don't drink-"

**CRASH**

Stretch stared at Blue in shock when the glass bottle in his hand shattered. Sharp glass dropping onto the snow, making it a hazard to anyone walking. But Blue didn't care at the moment. Not when his Soul felt like it's being set ablaze with fury.

"You. Do not know _anything_. About me." Blue bites out with a low growl before he begins walking away, intending to go home and lock himself in his room to calm himself down before he decides to dust Stretch right then and there.

Stretch could only blink and stare in shock for a moment before he quickly follows his brother. "wait Blue! i just want to know why. I mean, you don't like drinking so someone must have-"

"Oh enough with that bullshit!" Blue yells angrily, spinning around to glare hatefully at Stretch. The latter froze at the hatred radiating from his brother. "Not everything as a 'must have been' or 'someone must have' or anything! Let me make this clear Papyrus, I AM NOT YOUR GODDAMN PUPPET!"

Stretch steps back when Blue stalks towards him, the air around them felt cold yet stirring. Blue glared at Stretch with shaking blue pinprinks, a dark shadow over his eyes that spoke of pure hatred and anger. "I am not a child! I am not a babybones. And I am certainly not a piece of clay you can mold under your whims!!!"

"You have been ignoring who I am and what I do because you're _blind_! You only think about yourself and I'm forced to be what you want because you'll cause a fuss! I've had enough of your childish acts Papyrus! Grow up!!!" Blue screams.

Stretch just stared at Blue, confused and lost for words. Blue never snaps at him. Never yelled at him.

'It must be the alcohol.' he thought. 'it's messing with his head.'

"bro, why don't we go home." Stretch says softly. "you must be tired and that bottle wasn't helping."

For some reason that only made Blue glare harder, his eyes now sharp with anger as he trembled. Stretch nods to himself. Yeah, it must be the alcohol messing with him. He's too emotional and not in control.

"let's go brother." Stretch says softly. "maybe I can read some fluffy cat to you before bed."

Blue didn't answer for a moment, only glaring at Stretch. "Fuck. You."

After that he disappeared with a shortcut. Stretch sighs softly. Blue must be really tired. He rarely uses the shortcut, only using it when he's too tired to walk home. Which is very rare.

Stretch decided to walk home for once, taking his time as he lit a cigarette. Blue needs some alone time to cool down. Today had been a very tiring day for him.

\-----

Blue put his folded clothes neatly into his suitcase from his drawer, only putting clothes that he actually wants. Not any of his battle body, whatever clothes Stretch gave, none of his pajamas because Stretch gave them to him. He took his shirts, pants, socks, scarves and sweaters that he had made but never had the chance to wear. Well now he can. Because he doesn't care about consequences anymore.

He needs to be quick. Stretch will be here in a few minutes and he can't waste time.

He quickly dug under the pile of bones he kept in a box and picked up one from the very bottom. He twists it to reveal a hollow construct and a phone falling out of it.

He never used this because Stretch and the others can track it. He never wants to risk his friend's lives. But now, he just needs one call before he destroys it.

He quickly dialed a number he memorized for emergencies and put the phone to the side of his skull, finishing up his packing. He left his blue handkerchief. Too many terrible memories.

After the second ring, someone answered tentatively. "Hello?"

"Nightmare. It's me, Blue." Blue said.

"Blue! W-what are you doing? Why are you calling? How-?"

"Not now." Blue said and looks around. Fuck it. He picks up his bag and got ready. "Make a portal. I'm running away."

"....Give me a second."

Blue hums and closed the phone, throwing it in the air before shooting it with a blaster. It left nothing but a pile of ash and unfortunately a lot of worried neighbours from the sound.

But that didn't matter when a dark rimmed portal opened. Blue jumps through just in time to hear the front door being slammed open. The portal closed before Stretch could open his locked bedroom door.

Stretch could only stare in shock and fear when he saw a pile of ash on the floor and no Blue to be found.

\-----

Blue sighs in relief when he landed in Nightmare's hideout. Safe. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe. He looks up to see Nightmare himself, looking confused and concerned. Genuine concern.

Nightmare looks between Blue and his bag a few times before he exhaled softly, seemingly gaining his composure. He gave Blue a kind smile. "Do you want anything? Some food?"

Blue shook his skull, trembling. He then realized that he had tears in his eyes and nods, wiping them away. His Soul is trembling but still burned. "C-can I have some water?"

Nightmare nods. "Of course. Do you want anything to eat?"

Blue sniffed. "Something light?"

Nightmare nods and walks towards the kitchen. "Go sit down on the couch first. The others are on a mission."

"So soon?" Blue asked as he sat down.

"The first one was a distraction." Nightmare explained from the kitchen. "Some of them would cause chaos while the others slip little... 'presents' in some AUs. They seem to hate their gifts though. The jerks."

Blue chuckled softly. Nightmare and his gang certainly knew how to have fun while screwing everyone. "Sounds fun."

Nightmare came back with a glass of water and a bowl of soup. He puts them on the table and pulls out a bottle of pills, shaking it with a smile. "Thought you might need this."

"Yes please." Blue groaned and takes the bottle, popping two in his mouth with a moan. "You're amazing."

Nightmare only smiles and sits down next to Blue as the latter drank some water and picks up the bowl of soup. "Care to share what happened?"

Blue paused before shaking his skull. He can't. It's still painful and he can still feel his Soul burning despite it being dulled slightly. "Not now."

"Okay." Nightmare says softly, not asking again.

They sat in silence for a while, Blue eating his soup slowly as he tries to recollect himself and his emotions. Nightmare didn't say a word, not prying for information but one tendril wrapped around Blue's wrist for comfort. Blue appreciates it.

After the food is half finished, Blue puts the bowl down before his emotions ran wild. He sniffed and curled into himself as tears fell. Nightmare wordlessly hugs him, Blue leaned into the touch as he sobbed into Nightmare's chest. His emotions felt so distraught and uncontrollable. So many years of bottled up emotions being let out all at once. It was annoying. It was tiring. It _hurt_.

But Blue can't help but feel relieved and happy because Nightmare didn't chaste him for crying. Didn't pry for information. Didn't so anything but let Blue show his emotions. That's more than what he can expect from his own brother.

Blue cried until no more tears fell. Until he felt drained. Until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next day on a pile of soft pillows, covered by a blanket and huddled around by the gang. They all slept soundly around him, some hugged him in his sleep. They all looked peaceful, none of them woke him up. And Blue knew they wouldn't pry him for answers. They're just amazing that way. How did he know this? Because he had met them when he was with Error. They asked Error once and never asked again if he didn't want to answer. They just waited until Error told them himself and did not pry, just comforted him and _listened_.

Blue smiled slightly before he closes his eyes and went back to sleep. This was more than what he can ever expect from Stretch. More than what he could expect from anyone. And he won't let them take this away from him. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sells fluffy pillows to hug for one kudos*


End file.
